First Day Of My Life
by TheElvenKingOberon94
Summary: Change is inevitable and everypony has to face it at some point. For Pinkie Pie, it is that day- Mrs. Cake just had two new additions to the family and Pinkie's feeling down. Does becoming an aunt mean growing up entirely? So Pinkie unburies an old letter that her sister Maud wrote to her many years ago to help her figure it out.


Pinkie Pie knew she should feel happy but her mane was just a shadow of it's former self. It's splendiferous poofiness just didn't have the bounce that it used to and Pinkie Pie knew why. It was the day. Sure it was the day that had been eleven months in the making ad, sure, she could predict when it would happen because of her Pinkie Sense- but maybe the feelings that came with the day just couldn't be understood.

Being an Aunt. Not an aunt- but a big letter A Aunt and that means that everypony expected her to kind of grow up just a little bit. But she didn't want to- not when there was an infinite number of ice cream flavors to create, or balloons, or dessert, or parties, or even the most worrisome of family gatherings to plan.

And she didn't want to grow up. She was absolutely terrified. What would happen when she saw Pound and Pumpkin grow up and live there own lives. Would she be an old fuddy-duddy pony that would eat tapioca pudding (though Pinkie had to admit that being a pudding hater would destroy the image that she had so carefully made out of imaginary dream stuff) and sleep around all day while the sun was shining and adventures could be found?

But Pinkie shivered as the realization that becoming old would be terrifying. She didn't wasn't to become old. But everypony had to grow up right?

Before she could debate the philosophy of growing old with herself in her bedroom mirror, she realized that maybe there was one letter that she had seen in a very long while. The letter brought a small smile to her as she remembered her sister Maud. The grey earth pony hadn't had time to get away to see Pinkie, but the two sisters shared a common bond. They both were misunderstood by ponies. Pinkie knew that ponies were sometimes put off by her happy go lucky mood and that caused her nothing but grief. It might be easy to hide most of the time, but it came out every once in a while. Pinkie shivered as she remembered her surprise birthday party.

Maud was a similar way. Ponies thought that she was a bore, but Pinkie knew the truth. Her sister was the most caring, awesome, and all-around smartest older sister she could have. Sure, she did only have one- but it wasn't the point. There was only one big sister that made Pinkie feel safe as a filly during thunderstorms, and teach Pinkie how make some delicious rock candy with, and talk to her about poetry about rocks.

Pinkie thought it was beautiful poetry- though Pinkie wished the jokes were just a little bolder.

As she was thinking about the good times with her absent sister, she had been digging through her closet. Dresses, glitter, sequins, and confetti flew through the air and landed haphazardly around the room as she tried to dig out the small and very old box that held her sister's letter.

As she tugged hard on the box's handle, her entire closet voided its contents on the floor. With a cry of triumph, Pinkie Pie leaped out with the box clasped tightly in her jaws and she set the small oaken antique carefully on her bed. Its ornate bronze metalwork and it spoke on an ancient time before her very own Granny Pie. Pinkie Pie thought it looked pretty with its quiet sense of purpose. Not everything had to have a loud purpose- some were just fine being themselves.

Slowly Pinkie unclasped the lid and opened the box. Its inside contents were a picture of Maud and Pinkie making their first rock candy necklace together, lots of dust, and one letter that was written from one sister to the other. Pinkie knew that Maud had the other box that had her letter- but this letter was what she was looking for.

As she sneezed softly from the dust, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Sis,

I hope life treats you well from whenever you are reading this. Mom said that I should write one of these letters to my sister that was just born today. You may have been just born today- but you have been a part of the Pie family for all of eleven months. And even though I couldn't see you, I could feel you. In the rocks of the field, in the smell of the wind coming from a faraway land, the sound of the nearby rooster crowing in the mornings to say 'Hello world! It's morning and I hope that every day is a good one.'

But I just saw you today and I was not disappointed. For you are the prettiest little thing I've seen. I didn't want to show it, but your face just lit up when you saw me and I just couldn't help it. Maybe I'm just a sucker for cute things.

I have all our sisterly activities planned out in crayon on this chart I made out of rocks and some discarded twine that dad just threw away. So I have our sister fun times planned out: I have to teach you how to make friends- It was hard for me. Ponies just didn't understand that I just show my emotions the same way that others do. I know that I should smile when I feel happy, but sometimes I don't. But does it mean I am sad? No. Not really. Maybe I'm just thinking of how pretty diamonds are or how some kinds of rocks are created from volcanic eruptions.

I want you to be the sunshine of the morning. I want you to be better than I even could hope to be. Every day I'll see you and I'll think to myself how hyperactive and fun you can be- once they get past your straight-mane and your duller pink. Pink on an earth pony? I thought that was the coolest thing ever.

I have a sister who's pink.

Well, next on our list is rock poetry. I only think of it as a hobby- but I really like it. It makes me- happy? Something? I don't know quite yet. But I know that rocks are just the earth's way to show that the pressures of life can get you down- but even then, you can overcome them. For carbon can become diamonds and even the smallest bit of laughter can make a pony's day.

For that's what Granny Pie says and she knows everything. You'll meet her soon. She's not colorful like you but she is the greatest grandmare I know. We bake pies together for fun and I talk to her about things and she gives the best hugs. Maybe she'll give you a gift of a big old hug when she sees you. She's so warm and loving.

And mom is just the best too- she makes stone soup/ And even though real stones are in it- it still tastes delicious with all the love and tenderness that she just puts in it. Maybe she is a little tough when I mess up the farm chores or don't do my homework- but she means well. I mean it she carried a bundle of fun like you for almost an entire year and you are almost my birthday present- you are the best birthday present ever. I mean I could have got a rock. I always get a rock. But I got a sister and I be able to talk to you about stuff, and try and comfort you when you're sad, and even try to fight all the meanyhead bullies that might make fun of you cause you're pink.

But you are special. You are going to go places. You are going to be this trendsetter that just makes everypony wish that you were their friend. Why? Because I saw the real you. You were looking at the rainbow. True, a totally metamorphical one but that's just sedimentary my dear Pinkie.

And I might teach you how to be the baker ever (okay- so I can't really bake, since the last time I tried I forgot it was a hot pan and burned my tongue. You haven't burned your tongue yet so I just have to say that it hurt a whole lot. Pie family swear, sis. It was like if Princess Celestia shot a liquid sunbeam down on my taste buds (that would be extremely painful!) But it made it all better when I got to taste my very own rock flavored cupcakes. With rock frosting and everything.

Actually I have no idea how that baked in the oven. Whatever.

Maybe I can show you how to speak to rocks. Rocks listen to a lot of things and they sometimes answer back. Some ponies just don't grow up near rock farms to hear the rocks singing in the night as the moon sits high in the sky and the Mare in the Moon stares on down. And then I'll teach you how to play an instrument or two- because I do like rock music.

If you laughed Pinkie I do salute you, for you inherited by my teaching you- to appreciate all forms of humor. Even the bad ones.

But in my final note to you, it does get better. I know that living life can be a pain sometimes, but know that even in your worst days- that you can bring a smile to everypony's face just by being you. Never stop being you. For if you change- the wide world of Equestria would be a little less bright by the loss of your small smile. Maybe someday you'll find that big smile that I saw you have when I first saw you and know that no matter what you do, no matter where you are, and whoever you might be with- I will love you unconditionally. Unless you mess up my rock collection. Then I might be a little mad at you. But maybe I'll smile on the inside. Happy birthday, sis and welcome to the family.

Your Sister, Maud

P.S. You are going to like my present for you- it's a big hug from one sister to you!

Pinkie Pie wiped a tear from her eye as she folded the letter back up and smiled at the picture in the box. She knew what she had to do. She had to be herself. She had to show Pound and Pumpkin how to be the best little foals that she knew they could be. For if her sister could see that much of Pinkie when she was a small filly, she knew with her Pinkie Sense and just a little bit of luck- she could see the older versions of Pound and Pumpkin.

And she would be the best Aunt ever- with a big A, of course. Did she have to grow up? No. Where would be the fun in that? You have to celebrate a little bit when some new pony is brought in this fun world. And Pinkie Pie would give her honorary niece and nephew the greatest and most wonderful party that they would ever see. Ok- maybe the second most awesome party. After all she was the Premier Party Planner in all of Ponyville.

Pinkie began to gather her party supplies in a mad dash to get ready to join her friends in the Ponyville hospital to see the newborn foals. As she happily bounced down the stairs and out of Sugarcube Corner- of course snagging a double chocolate fudge muffin for the road- she began to plan her very own letter to the twins and she knew exactly how to start it-

Hi you two! I hope that I am still the greatest Aunt ever! I have to say that the world does truly belong to you. It belongs to everypony and even the smallest bit of laughter can brighten somepony's day. Oh and I don't have to worry about seeing a metamorphical rainbow- because I have two silly pranksters that I taught most of my super sneaky ninja tricks to. But there is one small trick I have that will surprise you.

The hug of doom! Doom! Doom! (That's the scary echo that means its all scary and all. And currently I am hugging you two- not now, for that would be even silly for me cause I am writing this letter. But in the far distant future of when you are reading this.

So here's a hug from your Auntie Pinkie Pie to you.

Pinkie Pie laughed as she realized that maybe she might have to see the two foals first before writing the letter. Maybe she'd be lucky and be right about them being pranksters. And they'll be the most adorable ponies ever! A song welled up from Pinkie Pie's mind as she began to sing. Of course she might have to alter some lyrics when they got around to the monthiversary but she let the song fly because there was nothing holding her back because it was a great day in Ponyville.

"Happy birthaversary to you two hooray"


End file.
